<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Needs a Job When You're Hot? by DangerDarling, Project_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147664">Who Needs a Job When You're Hot?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDarling/pseuds/DangerDarling'>DangerDarling</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix'>Project_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consent, Fluff, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sex Work, Sexual Tension, slow burn to the actual relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDarling/pseuds/DangerDarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more then a fic in which Bronte is Teriks sugar daddy. If you don't like it simply don't click on it. It's as simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>The beta reader of this story is DangerDarling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Councillor Bronte/Councillor Terik, Councillor Terik/Councillor Noland/Councillor Darek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Interesting Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terik ran a hand through his dark brown curls. God he was such an idiot. He knew goofing around was a horrible idea, especially after he was already threatened with being fired multiple times. It wasn’t entirely his fault. He found this cool little Etch a Sketch in his parents attic when he had gone for a visit and he didn’t think he would actually get caught messing with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You would think this guy would at least be a little merciful.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Terik thought, placing his things in a small box, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fucking him behind his wife’s back </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> keeping it from her and this is how this bitch repays me. That man has nothing but the audacity.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So were you actually fired, huh?” A voice asked from next to Terik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Kenric no one asked you.” Terik snapped, turning to glare at the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead was leaning against his desk, a small smirk playing at his lips as his ashy blue eyes stared into his own grey ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on terik, You know I’m just messing with you. So what did the office slut get fired for?” He asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the office slut? Aren’t you fucking at least five people here?” The smaller one asked, rolling his eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six actually. That’s besides the point,” Kenric stated, “What did you get fired for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was messing around. I found an old etch a sketch and was messing with that instead of working.” Terik told him, turning his attention back to putting things in the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your such a child terik.” Kenric told him with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up it was cool. Now will you be a dear and carry this for me?” Terik asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to, really I would, but I actually have work to do. But hey if you need help finding a new job i’d be happy to help you out.” Kenric told him, walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette let out a sigh before lifting the box and making his way down the hall, passing his former boss as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wife’s going to love what I tell her.” Terik mumbled, causing the older man to shoot him a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he wasn’t actually going to tell her. He didn’t want to be the cause of a murder, or worse, be murdered himself. Using his shoulder, terik pushed open the door to the dimly lit building, squinting as the sun met his eyes. Letting out a huffed sigh Terik made his way down the sidewalk, beginning the long walk back to his apartment. After about five minutes of walking his arms had already begun to grow tired from carrying the box of his things. Spotting a park he walked over, setting the box on the bench before taking a seat next to it. It was times like this that Terik really wished he owned a car. However seeing as he could barely pay his rent half of the time, a car would have just been more wishful thinking. Looking around he spotted a man staring right at him. His eyes were such a deep blue they looked like the darkest points of the ocean as they bore into him. And he was so clearly rich. Slipping off his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt he walked up to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s creepy to stare at people right?” Terik asked a small smirk playing at his lips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone here?” The man asked, returning the smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got fired from my job.” He said, gesturing to the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fired huh? What did you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept playing with myself when I should have been working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man let out a laugh, looking him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit no that sounded bad,” Terik said, a deep blush spreading across his face, “What I meant was I was playing with these toys-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toys?” The man asked with another laugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like that.” Terik said, turning a deeper shade of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're cute when you blush. Now why did you come over here?” He asked, tucking a piece of hair behind tricks ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw a creepy old man staring at me.” Terik said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s not your only reason. You said you were just fired right?” the man asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik gave a nod in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me puppy do you think I’m wealthy?” He asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik blushed deeper with the nickname as he gave a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought as much. Are you a gold digger or simply a street whore?” He asked, giving terik’s hair a tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- um n-neither.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me. Would you like a ride home?” The man asked him, removing his hand from where it was tangled in Teriks hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Terik asked, surprised by the change in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked if you wanted a ride home puppy.” He responded gesturing to his car</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ride would be nice.” Terik admitted, not really wanting to walk the half hour to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright follow me.” the man said, picking up the box and leading him to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait before I get in could I at last get your name?” Terik asked as the man put the box in the back seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bronte. What about you puppy?” The man, Bronte, responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Terik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a very nice name.” Bronte told him, opening the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a gentleman?” Terik joked climbing in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you live puppy?” Bronte asked, climbing in the other side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About half an hour from here. Just drive straight,” Terik responded, “And it’s terik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were going to walk all the way there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t have a car so yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the drive before pulling up to the small apartment complex. Bronte placed a gentle hand on his upper thigh causing terik to jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you live here?” He asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik nodded, blushing as Bronte moved his hand more up his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what puppy I’ll come by tomorrow to help you out. You need a job right?” He asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah I do.” Terik responded, climbing out of the car</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely help you out with that. See you tomorrow terik.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Bronte arrived sometime around noon, lightly knocking on the door to the tiny apartment. He was wearing a nice suit and looked like he had just gotten out of some important meeting. In one of his hands, he held a long rectangular box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Terik asked, eyeing it briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise. However, at the moment you can have this.” Bronte responded, pulling out a fine necklace from his pocket that looked like it was made almost entirely out of delicate diamonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik’s eyes went wide as he stared at it. That couldn’t possibly be for him, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Bronte asked, gently turning Terik around and putting the necklace on him, refuting Terik’s previous doubts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these real?” He asked, holding one of the hanging jewels up, turning it in his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they’re real, puppy. Why would I give you fake diamonds?” The older man asked, his arms moving to Terik’s waist, wrapping around him snugly but not uncomfortably</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving him a small laugh, Terik slipped out of Bronte’s grip and backed up a little, not feeling so sure about the advances</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come inside?” Terik asked him, changing the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later.” Bronte said with a small small smirk playing at his lips as he looked Terik  up and down, his intentions very clear</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush formed on Terik’s face before he had the chance to stammer,, “not like that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte let out a laugh as he reached over to brush his messy hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet at least,” Bronte said, “Follow me, puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped down to the necklace, giving it a gentle tug. Terik’s face was still aflame, but he gave a small nod, following behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Terik asked as they left the apartment complex into the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a nice little cafe on the other side of town. You might like it.” Bronte said, leading him to the car and opening the door for him, once more being a gentleman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. It sounds fun.” Terik said, climbing in and securing his seat belt. He looked around the small black car, a huge pile of gifts in the back catching his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your spouse is a very lucky person.” Terik said as idle conversation as Bronte climbed into the driver's seat, buckling in and driving off to their desired destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not married, puppy. Those are all for you.” He responded as if that was a perfectly normal thing to say to a guy he just met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Terik,” the curly haired man said, “and those are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me?” Well, he wasn’t exactly complaining, being pampered with gifts sounded awesome. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Well, if you agree, that is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree? Agree to what?” Of course there was a catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a little proposition for you, puppy.” Bronte told him, resting a hand on Terik’s upper thigh. Something told Terik this proposition would be anything but </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is this proposition?” Terik asked slowly, moving into the touch as idly as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be struggling financially, especially considering you’ve recently been fired. How about I help you out?” Bronte asked, although the question seemed to be more hypothetical. He was worried for the catch, but he played along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me out, huh? That would certainly be nice." Terik said carefully as Bronte began rubbing his thigh with small circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you won’t be getting my help for free,” Bronte told him, “I’ll need something in return.” His voice was low, almost sultry. Terik shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good at cleaning,” Terik told him, knowing it was probably something very different, but not quiet catching what that would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte let out a light laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not quite what I meant. I want you to pay me through your body.” Blunt and to the point as always, huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My body, huh?” Terik asked, mirroring his previous thoughts, “what, like a sugar daddy?” That’s what this sounded like, but he didn’t know for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I mean,” Bronte responded, confirming his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Terik’s turn to laugh, “you can’t possibly be serious.” This was certainly a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte stared at him, his face stern and serious, eyes burning into Terik’s. “I’m not joking, puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik stopped laughing quickly. Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you want to pay me to… have sex with you?” He asked slowly, trying to process it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I want.” Bronte told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well this was certainly a surprise. Terik had just thought Bronte was just trying to be nice; he never expected that he wanted his body, especially like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, to be fair, Bronte </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> very attractive. He couldn't lie about that, and Terik also very much needed the money. But something still bothered him about his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a slut.” Terik told him, moving Bronte’s hand from his thigh, a tad upset he was mistaken for one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said you were one, Terik.” Bronte assured, voice gentle, “and it’s perfectly fine if you want to say no. I’ll still give you money until you are able to get a job.” Bronte told him, pulling the car over so he could turn to him fully without endangering them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’ll happen if I say yes?” The smaller male asked, turning in the chair to face him, not quite meeting his eyes, worrying his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do say yes, then I’ll give you anything you want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could ever dream of. All you have to do is have sex with me every now and then. Of course, if you don’t want it, or are not in the mood, you can always say no.” The dark eyed man explained kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik considered it for a long moment. He did need the money, and he doubted he could get a job fast enough to pay his rent in a few short weeks. And the thought of living with Bronte seemed pretty nice as well. Sure, he seemed very flirty and sexual, but he wasn’t trying to force himself on him. He wasn’t forcing terik to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even with this strange offer Bronte was reassuring him that he could say no if he wanted, which was always a good thing to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the thought of having a hot rich guy doing what he wanted was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> appealing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Terik said, his voice quieter than he intended, thoughts still mulling but sure of his answer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Bronte asked, leaning in a little, a look of hope on his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright grin appeared on brontes face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte reached into the back seat, pulling out the box he was holding earlier and handing it to Terik. Upon opening it, Terik saw the most beautiful choker he had ever seen. It was lined with dazzling emeralds and it had a loop attached to the front of it, presumably for a leash. He blushed, but wasn’t turned off by the connotations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Bronte asked, cupping Terik’s face gently, and Terik looked at him diligently, smiling idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it. It’s so beautiful.” He hummed truthfully, leaning into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte smiled at that, before turning his attention back to the road and beginning to drive again, them both relaxing in a nice and comfortable silence</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If I End Up Dead It's The Maid's Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the cafe, Bronte convinced Terik to return home with him. He had wanted Terik to spend the night there, so he could get used to the place and their new arrangements, and Terik agreed. He just didn’t realize Bronte lived so far away. Thirty minutes or so, maybe, but not almost <em> two hours </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there, Terik.” Bronte assured him, likely seeing just how antsy he was, fidgeting and looking out the window at the ever changing scenery.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you drive two hours just to pick me up?” Terik asked now that a conversation was opened up, glancing at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I stayed in a hotel last night.” He said matter-of-factly, “I don’t like driving at night.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s understandable.” Terik said, dropping the subject and turning his head to stare at the tall trees now a blur outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>Bronte’s house was cut off from the rest of humanity in the middle of the woods, tucked away in densely packed trees and flora. Because that wouldn’t be a perfect place to commit a murder, <em> totally not </em>. Terik watched the trees and plant life blur together as they drove past, hand idly playing with the large emerald dangling from the collar around his neck. Bronte had slipped it on him earlier, and it fit perfectly. Sure, it was a bit heavier than the few necklaces he wore in the past, but he didn’t mind it much. It was a new thing, a new experience for him to take on. He could handle this. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more short minutes of driving, Terik saw a dark structure peeking up over the trees. He could only see the roof from where they were, but already Terik could tell the place was massive.</p><p> </p><p>“Bronte, is that your house?” Terik said carefully, quietly gaping as the full building came into view.</p><p> </p><p>Jesus, the place was <em> huge </em> ! Sure, Terik kind of expected something extravagant, but this was just a <em> bit </em> excessive. The building in question was a large mansion made entirely out of some kind of black material, perhaps withered stone, and it looked <em> very </em> old. It reminded Terik of a Victorian castle. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. It’s been in my family for years.” Bronte told him, as casually as ever, rolling past a grande gateway into the fancy estate.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you live here all by yourself?” Terik asked, since surely his man must be so lonely with this huge house and no company.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a few servants that live with me,” Bronte said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“Servants?” Now that was new.</p><p> </p><p>“Workers.” Bronte waved his hand, appearing to be done with this topic. He smiled,  “when we get in, would you like to sleep with me, or have a separate room?” Bronte asked kindly, pulling into the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I might as well get used to sleeping with you.” Terik responded, shrugging, blushing a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’ll get <em> very </em> used to it puppy.” Bronte told him, dipping right back into that suave and flirty tone that made him both wary and a tad bit flustered, climbing out of the car and opening the door for Terik, bowing in a grandiose fashion.</p><p> </p><p>Terik climbed out of the car, allowing Bronte to loop their arms together and lead him up the steps to the large door, looking around with curious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A warning before you go in.” Bronte said bluntly as they reached the top steps, stopping in front of the door. “My maid is quite… well, you’ll see what I mean when you meet him. Just don’t let him get under your skin.” Bronte advised him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, how bad could he possibly be?” Terik asked, rolling his eyes, did Bronte think he couldn’t take care of himself just fine on his own? Well, he was just fired from his job, but that was irrelevant. </p><p> </p><p>“Very, when he wants to be.” He murmured under his breath as he pushed the door open with a powerful shove, swinging it open gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> joy, </em> you’re home.” A highly sarcastic voice called from the bottom of the twisting stairway in the main entryway. Draped over the railing, long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a revealing maid dress and a deep scowl was the speaker, who didn’t seem in the least bit friendly.</p><p> </p><p>“Always a pleasure to see you, Noland,” Bronte said simply, giving the man approaching them a smirk, a strange emotion tinting his expression that Terik couldn’t quite place.</p><p> </p><p>The man, who Terik assumed was called Noland, returned the smile, although that vanished when his eyes landed on Terik.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he drawled dramatically, “<em> this </em> is your latest whore? I gotta say, I expected more.” Noland said and Terik could hear the tell-tale jealousy in his words. Was he jealous that Terik had Bronte’s attention, and not him? Perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, I’m not a whore,” Terik snapped, temper flaring, “second of all, at least I’m not dressed like a wannabe twink who probably didn’t get enough attention from their parents when they were younger. So if anyone in this room is a whore, it’s <em> you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Bronte coughed in an attempt to cover up a laugh as Noland looked like he wanted to punch him. Well, Terik assumed that was what Noland wanted to do, with how his eyes burned with fury and his hands clenched at his sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s enough you two, behave,” Bronte chastised, although he was smiling a bit too wide.  “Noland, would you be kind enough as to show Terik around the mansion a bit?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, Bronte.” Voice as sweet as molasses, eyes still piercing into Terik’s soul, “follow me, whore.” Noland said, motioning for Terik to follow him, smile a dangerous flavor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a whore.” Terik grumbled, beginning to follow him down the hall, digging his heels into the ground and wearing a dramatic scowl on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Noland, one more thing,” Bronte called, making Terik feel embarrassed at his childish pouting when Bronte was still there, making his way over to them and grabbing Noland’s arm in a way that made him wince in pain, “try anything with this one and you won’t like what happens. Understand?” His voice was a dangerous low that even Terik felt unsettled.</p><p> </p><p>Terik saw a bit of fear flash in Noland’s eyes as he gave him a nod, and Terik felt a little bad. But surely Noland warranted such threats, so Terik once more felt wary of the maid.</p><p> </p><p>Bronte smiled, giving Noland a light shove, “good boy. Run along now.” </p><p> </p><p>Noland seemed more than happy to do so, ushering Terik down the hall as soon as he was released, a sense of urgency in his steps.  </p><p> </p><p> Neither spoke for a long moment, Noland carelessly leading him past an array of closed doors, not even bothering to open the doors so Terik could look inside. Finally, Noland finally spoke to him, stopping in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Bronte’s going to get bored of you.” He said, voice as soft as velvet, eyes averted. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Terik asked, giving him a small glare, annoyed his worth could be of no use to Bronte after time passes. Bronte wouldn't get bored, Terik could entertain him. He was sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you're not that attractive. Certainly nothing special.” Noland told him, circling him while eyeing his body, the brief vulnerability gone, replaced with malice and disgust. Terik was reminded of a predator stalking their prey, which was odd since the predator in this situation was wearing a dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the person in a maid dress,” Terik mumbled, voicing his thoughts with a dramatic roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Terik must’ve been too stuck in his thoughts, as suddenly Noland was a lot closer than before. Noland let out a low hum and Terik felt a hand run through his hair,  gripping the base with surprising strength. Terik let out a small hiss of pain as Noland jerked his head back with his new handhold, making Terik realize just who held the power in this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, you know what?” Noland began, holding Terik vulnerable for several more agonizing seconds, a grin playing at his lips. “You’re actually a bit cute, and you’re nice and submissive, too,” Noland hummed, releasing his grip on Terik who backed up as quick as he could, “although I would have never guessed you were Bronte’s type.” He decided, hands on his hips, still analyzing him. </p><p> </p><p>Terik rubbed his poor scalp where Noland had the death grip on him, as Noland approached and lifted the gem on Terik’s collar with nimble fingers, turning it around curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering what Bronte was going to do with this.” He murmured, eyes briefly sad. He let go abruptly, turning to march down the hall, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s a shame it was wasted on you.” Noland scoffed, leaving Terik behind.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is gonna be fun, </em>Terik thought as he gathered his bearings.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not <em> wasting </em> this on me.” Terik snapped as he struggled to catch up, instinctively going to grab his arm but pulling back at the last second.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, he’s <em> totally </em> not wasting it on a pathetic little street whore who’s only reason here is because they’re poor.” Noland refuted, voice thick with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“And what,” Terik struggled to find a response that put him in good light. Not finding any, he attacked Noland instead, “did you think he was gonna give it to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Noland grimaced, and Terik knew he struck a chord. Noland sighed, rolling his eyes, “you don’t know how lucky you are, I wish he treated me with a fraction of the fascination he treats you with.” Noland growled, marching with emotion in every step.</p><p> </p><p>Terik let out a small laugh, finally figuring it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you were a whore <em> too </em> , weren’t you? You slept with him?” That must be why Noland was so jealous that Terik got Bronte’s attention. It wouldn’t quite explain the fear he had earlier, but maybe Bronte had some anger locked away just for Noland. Knowing as much as he did, Terik assumed the anger was warranted, Noland was an <em> ass. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, slut.” Noland snapped, barely veiled insecurity infusing his words, stopping at a door, “this is going to be your room. You'll be spending most of your time here, when Bronte doesn’t have you that is. All of your belongings should already be in here.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik frowned, hesitating to open the door, unlock the next chapter. He wondered if he should thank Noland, or get a last word in, when he noticed Noland was already at the end of the hall, disappearing around the corner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four : Tattling, Karma, and Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, how did things go between you two?” Bronte asked idly as Terik rejoined him in the main room, the older initiating contact by wrapping an arm around Terik’s waist, leading him somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who, Noland?” Terik grimaced at the memory, but didn’t object to the touch, “I honestly think he wants to rip off my head.” Terik said bluntly, although it was obvious that he was being dramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte raised an eyebrow, indulging his dramatic nature, although his arm tightened around his waist, “is that so?” His voice was uncharacteristically low, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think he hates me.” Terik puffed his cheeks, readying himself for a rambling vent targeted at Noland’s odd behavior and cruelty. “Honestly, what is his deal?” He asked Bronte rhetorically, looking over Bronte's shoulder at Noland, who was passing by as he made a beeline to another room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte followed his gaze, eyeing the other man with an intense stare, and Terik barely noticed the strange emotions stewing in his expression. He didn’t understand what it was, maybe anger?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you tell me the full story over dinner.” Bronte said in an even, calm tone, leaving no room for objection. Bronte turned to Noland, snapping his fingers. “Kitty! Come here.” He ordered, his voice harsh enough to send chills down Terik’s spine even though he wasn’t the one being addressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noland, of course, seemed startled and frightened with his tone, eyes wide and shoulders rigid. Slowly, he walked over, keeping his distance from Bronte, stopping with about a yard away from him. “Yes, Bronte?” He asked cautiously, glancing between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be shy Kitty, come closer.” He said in a dangerous tone, feigning gentleness and mercy. But Terik saw the look in his eyes, and he knew instantly Noland would get his just deserts for being an asshole. Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noland bit his lip before inching towards the older man, head bowed in subservience. Bronte watched him intently, then snapped his fingers, turning around abruptly, “follow us, slut.” Noland nodded, raising his head to fix Terik with a cold glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik sneered and glared back, letting Bronte lead him down the hall towards the large extravagant dining room, Noland following closely behind. The place was bigger than Terik’s entire apartment, although that wasn’t saying much, seeing as his prior home was tiny. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the room with warm oranges and yellows, adding much needed variety as the only other colors were the silver accents on the black painted walls. In the center of the room was a long and sturdy table surrounded by chairs. Only two plates of delicious smelling food were set, and Bronte led him over, pulling out one of the chairs and gesturing for Terik to sit down, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you a gentleman.” Terik hummed, sitting down and letting Bronte push in the chair, looking over his plate of food curiously. It wasn’t like the ramen noodles and Mickey Dee’s he was used to eating, but he wasn’t a picky eater, so he had no qualms with digging right in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for you, Pup.” Bronte replied, voice soft as he lent over him to place a kiss on Terik’s forehead, reaching up to ruffle up Terik’s curly bangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik flushed at the forwardness of the action as Bronte took the seat next to him, moving their chairs nice and close. Terik wanted to avoid Bronte’s seductive grin for the moment, so he looked around the room to take it all in. Noland was standing off to the side of the room, back against the wall and head bowed. He must’ve caught Terik watching, as he raised his head to level a glare at him, and Terik could practically feel the jealousy, or whatever strong emotion he felt, radiating off of him. Terik was interrupted by the glaring contest when he heard the door open again. A man stepped inside and joined Noland as he glowered, his hand gliding over Noland’s arm gently, entangling his fingers with Noland’s. Terik may not be the best judge of character, but this man sure looked like a twink, with fluffy brown hair and a perfect yet scruffy appearance. He was even a tad attractive, if Terik was being honest with himself. He wondered if the man was also here to sleep with Bronte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte pulled him back into reality, away from his musings, sliding a hand across his thigh, “go ahead and eat, Puppy.” Bronte told him, not bothering to even acknowledge the man who entered, eyes fixated on Terik with a blazing intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik nodded, returning his eyes to his plate and  taking a bite of his food. It was, quite clearly, the best thing he had ever eaten, so he quickly dug in, shoveling food into his mouth as if Bronte would take away the plate if he didn’t eat fast enough. Whoever made this must have some amazing skills, Terik mused, wiping his chin with his napkin, attempting to be civil and not use his sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Puppy.” Terik stopped, putting down his fork to look at Bronte, confused at the interruption. “Why don’t you tell me what Noland did?” Bronte said carefully, glancing at Noland who was frozen, nervous, and clearly afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, Noland has quite the strong grip.” Terik said idly, turning his full attention to Bronte, feeling as if Noland only feared getting caught, and since he had been an asshole, Terik didn’t mind being the snitch that got him caught. You reap what you sow, Noland, Terik thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Bronte asked, moving to grip Terik’s free hand protectively,  “where did he touch you?” Bronte asked, casting a cold and volatile glare at Noland, quite clearly believing the worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik blushed, that wasn’t what he had meant to imply. Noland hadn’t touched him inappropriately, just.. weirdly, do say the least. Terik waved his hand dismissively, “he gripped my hair awfully tight, pulled it a bit but it didn’t hurt too much though, it only really startled me.” Terik said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got physical with you?” Bronte asked sharply, his face twisting into a sneer as he stared down Noland. “Well, that’s certainly new.” Bronte drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noland opened his mouth, in what Terik guessed was an attempt to defend himself, only for Bronte shut him up with a stern and hostile glare. “Say anything, and your punishment will be much </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse, do you understand, Kitty?” He growled, his voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noland kept his gaze trained on the floor, fidgeting with the hem of his short and frilly skirt, eyes screwed shut. The other man had moved away when Bronte had asked about Noland, standing a few feet away from the upset maid. Terik gave Noland a small smirk, appreciating his payback, since Noland honestly should have expected Terik to tell, before turning to Bronte and telling him the events that happened in the hall, careful to relay every detail in a way that painted Terik in a good light and Noland in a bad one. With each word that left his mouth, Bronte’s pointed glare directed at  Noland grew in ferocity. After Terik was done,  Bronte rose from his chair, beckoning Noland over with a simple, idle gesture. Noland took a few hesitant steps forward, stopping right in front of Bronte, head bowed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent for several long moments, and Noland lifted his head, looking on the verge of tears. He swallowed uncomfortably, “Bronte-” Noland tried, only to be cut off by Bronte backhanding him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik was stunned, not believing what he just saw at first. Bronte scoffed, “I thought I told you to shut up, Kitten.” He growled lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noland’s lip was bleeding from how hard he was chewing it, and he gave the older man a small nod, trembling. Terik saw the beginnings of a bruise grow across his reddened cheek, and still Terik felt stunned,  he never thought Bronte was going to physically harm him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob bubbled through, “I’m sorry-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up.” His harsh tone left no room for argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik sighed and reached over, placing a gentle hand on Bronte’s arm. “Don’t get too mad at him. It’s fine.” Terik assured him. Sure, the dude was a dick, but there was no need for Bronte to hit him like that. It felt borderline abusive, and Terik would rather not think that his new boss could have such a dark side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte’s glare softened, the tension easing off of him as he turned to Terik, taking his hands into his own, a tender action. That, however, only seemed to make Noland dislike him more, the hate so obvious in his gaze. Terik glared back at him, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with you later, Kitty.” Bronte said slowly, gaze glued to Terik, eying him with barely veiled desires. “Now scram.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noland gave a small nod before hurrying towards the door, grabbing the other man's arm who in turn wrapped an arm around Noland’s trembling form, guiding him out the door and shutting it behind them. He seemed desperate to get away from Bronte, and for that Terik couldn’t blame him. At that moment, Bronte seemed very scary. Surely this doesn't happen often, Terik rationalized, Bronte doesn’t seem like the type of person to be overly violent, and Noland was warned, so this was on Noland, not Bronte, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him, my love, he will be fine.” Bronte hummed, now a lot closer than he had been before, voice soft and sultry, “now why don’t you finish up and then come upstairs with me for some fun?” Bronte said gently, playing with his hair, his intentions clear as day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik gave him a small nod, thoughts muddled and unclear. It’s fine. Noland was asking for it. Bronte isn’t usually violent. It’s all fine. Nothing bad was going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly calmed down, deciding to take the time to ask him questions so he would understand the situation better. Ignoring Bronte’s own question, he asked, “did Noland used to be your sugar baby?” While he waited for an answer, he took another bite of food, reviling in the delicious taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was.” Bronte grinned, gaze briefly distant, “and he was quite a fun one, too.” Bronte admitted, continuing to play with his hair, twirling the chocolate locks within his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t he one now?” Terik wasn’t adverse to the touch, so he didn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His body was amazing. Really, it was.” Bronte looked briefly lustful, licking his lips. “Nimble and smooth, delicate and gorgeous.” His expression quickly soured, “however, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>attitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was horrendous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you only liked his body?” Bronte wasn’t shallow, perhaps that was the only good thing about Noland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte laughed, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> only like his body. Why do you think I have him dress like that?” Terik nodded in understanding. He wasn't personally a fan of feminization or whatever kink the maid outfit fit under, but he could see just how revealing the clothing was while on Noland, exposing supple thighs and a lithe body. It appeared that Noland yearned for Bronte’s attention, but Bronte only wanted Terik, so Noland really was just jealous. That made a lot more sense now, Terik decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next question, Terik looked at the door, “but if he’s not your sugar baby anymore, why does he still work here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte hummed, “well, for him, it was either work here, or try to make it as a prostitute. He chose to work here.” Bronte explained, as if those were normal options for a healthy young man to choose between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were those his only options?” Terik asked, starting to feel a little bad for prying into Noland’s personal life, like, he wasn’t even here to defend himself or deny anything Bronte said that could be wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte shrugged, “he had to drop out of school when he was in 9th grade, he never told me why.” Bronte explained, seemingly not caring much about Noland’s personal life like he did with Terik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that brought him to his next question, which the answer could be a really big red flag depending on what it was, “how old is Noland, and how old was he when he first started work for you? He looks pretty young.” Terik hoped beyond hope the answer wasn’t 15 or anything else underaged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte smiled, dissolving his fears pretty quickly. “He started working for me when he was 18. He’s 25, now.” Okay, good. But wow, that was a long time to be housing and helping someone with only the return of occasional sex. Either Noland had an irresistible body, or Bronte was one of the kindest people in this city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you to help him”, he admitted, deciding on the latter option since Noland being that sexy was a very low chance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bronte gave a small nod as he gently ran his fingers through Terik’s hair, eyes burning into him. Terik decided on asking one more question, since it seemed Bronte didn’t want to wait much longer before taking Terik to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terik turned to take one last bite of food, then pushing away his plate, swallowing, “alrighty, last question, who was that man that came in earlier?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean Darek? He is my chef, he won’t cause you any problems.” Bronte told him, inching closer, wrapping a hand around Terik’s lithe wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Terik squirmed a bit, flushing a deep red.  “Him and Noland seem very close.” Terik noted, gasping as Bronte pulled him to his feet, stumbling and falling into Bronte’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re close friends.” Bronte answered idly, face pressed into Terik’s soft hair, “Noland doesn’t get out too much, so Darek’s the only one he really talks to.” Bronte shrugged, voice lowering significantly, “but I believe that is enough talking for now, Pup. Follow me. We’re gonna have so much fun tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>